Cold Night, Hot Heart
by BeatriceHather
Summary: Frank and Claire Underwood with one box. ...yes, I like babies. Translate, please.
1. A caixa

Era uma noite fria de inverno. Nevava forte, o vento batia nas janelas e o frio endurecia os ossos daqueles que somente algumas peças de roupa tinham. Eles moravam um bairro tranqüilo e sofisticado de Washington. As casas eram em sua maior parte geminadas, e de boa qualidade. Os terrenos não eram grandes, mas havia espaço suficiente para algum verde em frente à calçada. As árvores eram parte da arborização de praticamente todas as ruas. Não diferente da atividade rotineira, Meechum auxiliava o serviço de segurança que atualmente instalado no porão da casa. No interior da casa, o calor provocado pelos aquecedores mantinha o clima gélido apenas do lado de fora. Ninguém caminhava ou conseguia permanecer pelas ruas durante um grande espaço de tempo, mas isso não impedia que o serviço de segurança monitorasse a casa, a rua e todo o quarteirão.

Naquela noite ele havia dormido cedo, um resfriado tinha tomado seu corpo. Algo nada freqüente e que realmente acontecia poucas vezes àquele homem tão forte e que possuía a saúde praticamente intacta ao longo dos anos. Ela não. Estava se remexendo na cama, um sono pesado. Lembrava de quando precisou abortar. Mais uma vez as nuvens do aborto lhe assombravam e faziam com que despertasse os piores sentimentos durante o sono. Era tão sombrio que seu corpo arrepiava, seu coração batia mais forte e sua respiração tornara-se ofegante em questão de poucos flashes. As decisões eram embasadas em uma série de condições que ambos colocavam à mesa quando o fato acontecia. Na realidade, o fato quando consumado se tornava em uma nuvem escura que pairava a cada novo pensamento voltado ao futuro e as conseqüentes realizações que tanto almejavam. As questões se tornavam debates, não eram discussões, que dirá conversas serenas. A consciência batia na alma a cada nova palavra dita. Nunca foi um tema fácil de resolver, mas também nunca fora explicitado tudo aquilo que realmente sentiam. Isso nunca acontecia.

Em uma das conferências externas realizadas pelo então chefe da segurança, algo inesperado acontece. Tudo era previsível para o serviço secreto, mas haviam momentos em que somente em um descuido as coisas poderiam virar de lado e se tornarem um novo problema a ser solucionado. Ele corre para perto do arbusto para identificar o que ali estava. De fato, em menos de dez minutos o artefato estava ali e ninguém havia notado a presença de alguém estranho em meio à neve.

Meechum: Atenção serviços. Há um pacote em frente ao arbusto localizado na frente da porta. Verifiquem nas câmeras se há alguém nas proximidades. Eu não consigo ver nenhuma pessoa de onde estou. Por favor, alguém me auxilie com o pacote, agora.

Mas o pacote, não era exatamente um pacote. Era uma espécie de caixa de papelão, que estava envolta por um plástico grosso transparente. A caixa já havia umedecido um pouco, com toda a neve que ali estava. Com o auxílio de outro agente, Meechum realiza uma rápida inspeção no elemento com um equipamento que verifica se há algum tipo de explosivo escondido. Negativo para o mesmo. Meechum então retira o plástico com cuidado, afinal, o que poderia ter sido abandonado, ou propositalmente colocado na rua, em frente à casa dos Underwood em um dia frio e naquela hora da noite.

Please, proceed with next chapter.


	2. Manta quente

A maior surpresa vem ao abrir a caixa. Dentro dela, um bebê enrolado em um fino cobertor branco. Sem pensar duas vezes, Meechum pega a criança e adentra a casa pela porta da frente. Algo que dificilmente faria. Mas aquilo era atípico. Ainda mais em um dia frio como aquele. Quem seria capaz de deixar uma criança à mercê do frio e pronta para morrer congelada?

_Sim, você sabe quem teria alma e coração para fazer isso. Mas até que se prove o contrário, tentaremos não acreditar que ele seria capaz de realizar algo assim a uma criança indefesa. Sim, você também sabe que ele matou algumas pessoas e que também matou um cachorro. Mas ele havia sido atropelado e viria a morrer. A morte antecipou o sofrimento do animal._

Rapidamente ele caminha até a cozinha e deixa a criança em cima do balcão. Pela roupa no tom cor de rosa, julgava ser uma menina. Bem alimentada, pequena, com uma chupeta grande, uma touca e começando a ficar roxa de frio. A hipotermia estava perto. Precisava fazer alguma coisa. Não poderia simplesmente pedir que alguém buscasse algo para cobrir a criança, mas não suportaria vê-la morrer. Ele retira o paletó e envolve o bebê e a coloca novamente encima da bancada. O equipamento de contato é acionado novamente para um novo comunicado.

Meechum: Encontraram alguém? Uma criança estava dentro da caixa. Vou verificar se consigo algo para cobrir a menina. Ela vai morrer caso não receba calor imediatamente. Autorizada minha presença dentro da casa. Continuem verificando, rápido. Precisamos encontrar quem foi o responsável por abandonar a criança.

Cansada de se mover na cama, ela levanta para fazer chá e ler um livro. Coloca um casaco, as pantufas e sai do quarto sem fazer barulho algum. Ao chegar na cozinha, se espanta com a presença do segurança.

Claire: Meechum, o que você faz aqui?

Meechum: Desculpe senhora. Mas encontramos uma caixa em frente à porta.

Claire olha para a menina enrolada encima do balcão e franze a testa.

Claire: E nessa caixa... (?)

Meechum: Estava essa criança, senhora. Desculpe entrar aqui e permanecer em sua cozinha, mas a menina estava ficando roxa de frio. Se ficasse na rua por mais algum tempo, provavelmente morreria de hipotermia.

Claire: Claro, Meechum. Claro. Mas o que você vai fazer agora?

Meechum: Desculpe pedir isso para a senhora. Mas a senhora poderia me conseguir alguma manta quente para que eu possa enrolar a criança enquanto fazemos a busca pelo homem que a abandonou?

Claire: Sim. Vou pegar. Espere um instante.


	3. Eu fico com ela

Meechum: Me desculpe, Senhora Underwood. Mas é que eu estava mais próximo daqui e...

Claire: Não precisa se desculpar.

De fato, ele estava constrangido de estar ali naquele momento. Ficar dentro da cozinha de seus chefes e ainda instalar, mesmo que provisoriamente, uma criança que havia retirado da rua era realmente estranho para ele. Meechum já havia estado ali em outras ocasiões e para outras situações, que não necessitam ser citadas no momento. Mas ele sentia que não deveria ter ultrapassado a barreira imaginária da porta e adentrado a casa daquele jeito. Poderia ele ter ido até o porão e lá dado um jeito de resolver toda a situação. Só que provavelmente o local não contaria com nenhuma manta para cobrir a criança. Enquanto Claire vai até o andar superior buscar uma manta, ele fica ali aguardando novas notícias e olhando para a menina. Ela dormia e isso provavelmente fora causado pelo frio, que havia lhe deixado com os movimentos mais lentos. Para sua tranqüilidade, a boca já estava ganhando nova cor e ficando menos roxa. Um momento de esperança.

Meechum: Em qual rua? Eu não posso deixar essa criança aqui! Quem é que vai ficar responsável por ela? Eu sei que precisamos acompanhar o preso, mas eu...

Um aceno e ele para de falar.

Claire: Você precisa de algo?

Meechum: Um momento.

Não senhora. Iremos resolver isso o mais breve possível para não lhe causar nenhum incômodo.

Meechum: Não, não. Eu não sei onde. Deixar ela? Mas sabe-se quando virão buscar?

Claire: Meechum.

Ela torna a acenar chamando a atenção.

Meechum: Um momento.

Sim senhora Underwood!

Claire: Qual é o problema com a criança?

Meechum: Preciso acompanhar o preso até a polícia, mas como eu peguei a criança eu preciso relatar o acontecimento quando as autoridades vierem buscá-la. Mas eu não sei em que momento isso irá acontecer. A rua está coberta de neve.

Claire: Eu fico com ela.

Meechum: Desculpe senhora. Como?

Claire: Vá e resolva a situação o mais rápido possível. Eu fico com ela.


	4. Pequeno pacote

Meechum: Não senhora. Um agente será designado para isso. A senhora não precisa se envolver com essa situação.

Claire: Meechum escute. Eu quem mando em você aqui.

Meechum: Desculpe senhora. Eu não queria...

Claire: Você vai acompanhar esse homem. Só peço que antes disso você arrume algum alimento para a criança. Ela deve estar com fome. E traga também o que mais ela precisar, eu não sei de nada dessas coisas.

_Ela possuía bom coração. Às vezes. Não era o tipo de pessoa que costumava atacar alguém. Somente em casos extremos, como o de Gillian. Mas o fato fora isolado e aconteceu exatamente para afetar uma mulher grávida. Inveja? Talvez. Eu não sei. Mas classificaria como alguém que queria ter uma criança naquele momento e não podia. Como precisava afetar alguém que naquele instante interrompia seu planejamento, resolveu atacar justamente uma mulher grávida que necessitava de medicamentos em teste para manter seu filho._

Meechum: A senhora precisa de mais alguma coisa?

Claire: Vá de uma vez, por favor. Eu não gosto de repetir duas vezes a mesma coisa.

Uma criança abandonada. Quem diria. Em frente sua porta, justamente naquela noite tão fria, sombria e repleta de pesadelos que envolviam exatamente: crianças. Toda aquela movimentação dentro da cozinha havia encerrado. Meechum havia ido fazer o que fora mandado fazer e ela estava ali, agora, sozinha com aquela menina que quase havia morrido congelada. Ela realizou abortos, mas isso não se compara com a morte de uma criança que estava ali. Ela considerava ali na forma física, quando pudera ver ou pegar. Não tinha jeito algum. Sempre tão fria e com todos os movimentos calculados de forma exata para que nada desse errado, ela tem um lapso e se deixa ficar com um bebê que não possuía mais que três meses, ali na cozinha de casa. Não tinha sono, queria um chá apenas...

Ela não consiga falar. Não era o tipo de pessoa que falava com um desconhecido. Mas algo que vinha de dentro de seu coração mandava de forma apelativa que ela prestasse atenção no bebê que estava em sua frente. Que pegasse e enrolasse na manta que Meechum tinha pedido que trouxesse para esquentar aquele pequeno ser. Claire pega a manta e coloca sobre o balcão. Após, cuidadosamente e sem nenhum conhecimento, ela levanta a menina e ajeita sobre a manta. Enrola com cuidado e fica por algum tempo apenas observando o sono leve daquela que estava com as mãos ainda geladas pelo frio cortante. Devagar ela leva a menina ao colo. Estava cética.

_De fato era algo estranho. Noite fria. Neve e vento cortantes. Pesadelos freqüentes. Uma criança abandonada. Ninguém que pudesse auxiliar. E ela aqui, querendo apenas um chá quente e uma boa leitura para trazer o sono de volta. Não acreditava em destino. Destino era algo que não existia entre os Underwood's. Destino, para eles, era algo provocado por alguma consequência..._

Os movimentos a conduzem até a poltrona da sala da frente. Ela senta com a menina no colo e um turbilhão de emoções começam a chegar devagar em seu pensamento. Na realidade, ela pouco podia imaginar, não sabia o que pensar e nem o que falar. Era uma espécie de bloqueio que de forma instantânea fez com que ela ficasse apenas observando a pequena menina, coberta com uma de suas mantas preferidas, no seu colo e na poltrona de sua sala. As luzes indiretas escondiam-lhe o rosto e iluminavam apenas o pequeno pacote (se assim pode ser chamado).


	5. Ele se matou

Os olhos se abrem e um primeiro e imediato contato é firmado. As duas se olham pela primeira vez. Mas o momento seria mais que apenas enxergar um ao outro, seria o retorno à vida daquela criança que havia sido largada para morrer. Com a expressão forte, o bebê observa Claire e não demonstra nenhum tipo de medo. O brilho nos olhos da criança veio acompanhado das cores claras, entre verde e azul, e de um sorriso desdentado. Como pudera um bebê daquele tamanho sorrir para uma completa desconhecida? Talvez seja sorte na vida. O cabelo escuro quase não aparecia, eram poucos fios se sobressaindo embaixo da touca branca.

Claire: Parece que você teve sorte hoje garotinha.

Ela não podia mentir, tinha certo fascínio por crianças. Estar com aquela menina aqueceu seu coração. Mas ela sabia que aquilo era momentâneo e que qualquer coisa que pensasse, além disso, era somente um devaneio.

Claire: Nós vamos achar quem fez isso com você, eu prometo!

Meechum: Senhora Underwood, eu comprei o que me foi pedido.

Claire: Obrigada Meechum. E então, encontraram o homem?

Meechum: Nós encontramos.

Claire: E?

Meechum: Fizemos a abordagem na rua. Ele alegou que a menina era filha dele e que a mãe dela havia morrido. Afirmou que queria deixar a criança em um bairro melhor para que alguém tivesse compaixão e cuidasse dela.

Claire: Mas por que você disse era?

Meechum: Ele tinha uma arma, senhora. Ele se matou. Um tiro na cabeça.

_Claire levanta e leva a menina até a cozinha._

Claire: E agora?

Meechum: A menina será entregue ao sistema para que tentem encontrar algum familiar. Caso algum parente próximo não se interesse, ela será enviada para uma casa, em que ficará até que alguém tenha interesse na adoção.

_Claire coloca água para esquentar._

Claire: E quando virão buscá-la?

Meechum: Senhora, devido às condições climáticas, eles virão somente amanhã pela manhã. Eu ficarei responsável por ela. Por isso voltei. Vou levá-la para baixo. A senhora pode ir descansar.


	6. Você enlouqueceu?

Claire: Não, Meechum, está tudo bem. Eu posso ficar com ela.

Meechum: Mas senhora...

Claire: Eu fico. Pode ir resolver os trâmites do "pai" dela.

Meechum: Por favor, me chame senhora. Estarei lá embaixo para o que precisar.

_Ela se escora no balcão esperando a água esquentar e retira uma das mantas que envolvem a menina. O bebê já estava ficando vermelho de calor._

Claire: Você ficará aqui comigo, menina. Logo ficará tudo bem, você vai ver.

Ei, não, não precisa chorar.

_Ela começa a balançar a menina, apoiando a cabeça no ombro._

Claire: Você já vai tomar sua mamadeira. Fique quietinha mais um pouco.

Com a fórmula dentro da garrafa, ela adiciona a água quente e verifica se a temperatura é ideal. De volta à sala, ela se recosta na poltrona e oferece a garrafa ao bebê, que prontamente começa a sugar com fome.

Claire: Acho que você estava com fome.

...

Você é muito bonita! Já te falaram isso?

...

Frank: Claire?

Claire: Acho que teremos problemas, bebê. (Fala ela baixinho no ouvido da criança)

Frank: Claire, o que está acontecendo aqui? O que você faz com uma criança no meio da nossa sala a esta hora da noite?

Claire: Uma longa história.

Frank: Onde está o Meechum? Porque não tem ninguém responsável por isso?

Claire: Justamente pelo fato de que o Meechum está cuidando de tudo que eu fiquei com a criança, Francis.

Frank: Claire, você não precisa ficar cuidando de uma criança. Quantas pessoas trabalham aqui, vou chamar alguém.

Claire: Não faça isso, Francis.

Frank: O que você disse?

Claire: Eu disse para não fazer isso.

Frank: Claire, você enlouqueceu?

Claire: Não, Francis.

Frank: Então qual é o problema?

Claire: Te incomoda tanto que eu fique aqui sentada esperando que o Meechum solucione os problemas referentes ao pai da criança, que se matou há pouco na rua, depois de abandonar a filha em uma caixa de papelão na frente da nossa porta?

Frank: Aqui na frente? Mas Claire, de qualquer forma, existem pessoas que podem cuidar disso.

Claire: Francis, eu quero fazer isso. E não tenho problema nenhum em ficar cuidando dessa menina. Ela quase morreu congelada na nossa porta.

Frank: O que eles farão com ela? Quando vem buscar?

Claire: Amanhã pela manhã o serviço de assistência virá buscá-la.

Frank: Amanhã?

Aquele momento o deixou mais irritado do que nunca. Ele não gostava de crianças, nem um pouco. Nunca gostou. A maior insistência em um processo de aborto vinha por parte dele. Claire sabia que tudo aquilo era proveniente da triste infância que teve. O pai nunca fora um homem bom com a família, fazendo com que ele precisasse ver desde pequeno, cenas fortes de um cotidiano difícil que nunca mais esqueceu.

Frank: Vou voltar para a cama. Você vai continuar sentada aí?

Claire: Vou. Boa noite, Francis.

Frank deixa a sala com rapidez e retorna para o quarto. A resposta imediata e com certa frieza para ele não era necessária naquele instante em que ela tinha a intenção de falar mais. Mas ela prefere não continuar falando, e permanece ali, sentada com a menina no colo, agora de barriga cheia e pronta para voltar a dormir sem se preocupar com mais nada. As coisas não estavam bem naquela semana para os dois. Haviam novas preocupações que precisavam ser resolvidas o mais rápido possível para que nada interferisse nos planos futuros de ocupar uma cadeira importante.


	7. Nuvem, sonho e pesadelo

Ela não sabia exatamente o que iria fazer naquele momento. Em termos concretos, ainda eram duas da madrugada e somente na parte da manhã alguém do serviço de assistência viria para levar a menina. Não tinha sono para dormir, mas também seria um tanto desconfortável permanecer por mais, no mínimo, seis horas ali. Poderia simplesmente chamar Meechum. Porém, era algo fora de cogitação no momento. Ela sabia que em algum momento precisaria fazer outras coisas, como trocar fraldas sujas da criança...

Três horas haviam se passado. Já eram quase cinco da madrugada. O bebê permanecia imóvel em seus braços. Nada de choro, nada de manha, nem mesmo fome ou fralda suja. A qualquer momento Frank levantaria. Mesmo em dias de frio ele costumava acordar cedo. Normalmente para se exercitar ou ler o jornal, assim como ela. Claire já estava ficando incomodada de ficar ali sentada. Precisava de algum local para se acomodar melhor. Seria um total despropósito levar a criança para o andar superior, Frank odiaria e reviraria os olhos só de ver algo do tipo. Mas ela estava desconfortável. Para reduzir qualquer tipo de problema envolvendo Frank, ela decidiu ir até o quarto de hóspedes para descansar. Nem que fossem por alguns minutos.

_Olhar para ela e ver que respirava tão suave enchia seu coração. Os olhos abertos, mesmo que por pouco tempo, explicitaram a doçura e o brilho que um misto entre azul e verde podem apresentar. Aquele sorriso desdentado, rápido, fora um dos mais alegres e sinceros que recebera em toda a sua vida. Como poderia alguém, com aquele tamanho, sorrir daquele jeito?_

Claire: Prometa-me que não vai chorar?! Por favor. Fique quietinha. Vou te colocar na cama bem aqui ao lado e vou descansar um pouco. Logo mais alguém virá te buscar.

Ela organiza a cama e coloca o bebê ao seu lado. Tranquilidade como aquela, jamais havia visto em lugar algum. Uma menina que quase havia morrido na noite passada, estava dormindo em paz como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ela não podia negar que tudo aquilo mexeu com ela, mas preferia esquecer-se do que passou para que logo o sol nascesse e viessem buscá-la.

_Não, por favor. Larguem ela. Larguem. Eu não vou deixar que você leve, não vou deixar. Onde você está? Para onde você foi? Por favor, apareça! Não consigo mais te enxergar. Não suma, por favor. Nuvens negras se espalham com rapidez e fazem com que tudo desapareça em questão de segundos. Ela fecha os olhos e abre novamente. Não conseguia ver nada por alguns instantes. Quando pisca novamente, vê tudo em branco. Nada mais, apenas uma imensidão branca que tornava o horizonte impossível de enxergar. Ela olhava para frente e para os lados, não havia nada. Imaginava que estivesse presa em uma caixa. Tentou gritar por diversas vezes, mas parecia estar sufocada pelo ar puro demais. Insistia em pedir para sair, mas não conseguia ouvir nem mesmo sua própria voz. Cansada de gritar, ela resolve sentar. Põe-se a chorar como jamais imaginou alguma vez na vida. Soluçava. Olhava agora somente para as mãos, escondidas entre as pernas. Encolhida, se mexia como se estivesse sentada em um balanço. Ao levantar a cabeça, ela encontrou a menina sorrindo para ela. Aquele sorriso contagiante de olhos claros irradiava luz e uma alegria quase inimaginável. O bebê estava sentado há uma boa distância dela. Vestindo roupa branca, quase desaparecia naquela imensidão monótona. Tentando manter-se sentada, a criança se mexia com firmeza, parecia que algo tentava derrubá-la. Quando Claire tenta se aproximar, uma nuvem escura reaparece e envolve a menina. Ela tenta ultrapassar a nuvem, mas não consegue. Parecia impedida. Até que resolve soprar com toda a força que tem dentro de si. Assim, consegue novamente obter o sorriso desdentado. Ela corre e segura a menina com alento, prometendo não largá-la mais. Até que..._


	8. Você sabe Francis!

Frank: Claire...

Um cutuco de leve tenta acordá-la. Ela acorda assustada olhando para os lados, até que enxerga Francis.

Frank: Eu pensei que você fosse ficar lá em baixo.

Claire: Eu. (bocejo) Eu estava lá, Francis. Mas estava desconfortável e tinha que deixar ela em algum lugar, então vim para cá. Que horas já são?

Frank: Agora? São sete. E o que você vai fazer?

Claire: Francis. Senta.

Frank: O que?

Claire: Preciso falar com você.

Frank: Não pode ser depois? Eu preciso...

Claire: Não, eu preciso falar com você agora. Sente aqui! Só não faça barulho.

Você está vendo essa menina aqui, Francis?

Frank: Claro que estou vendo, Claire. Seria impossível não ver uma criança aqui.

Claire: Estou falando no sentido da situação.

Frank: Não estou entendendo aonde você quer chegar.

Claire: Você está vendo ela? Você consegue enxergar mais que só alguém na sua frente?

Frank: Claire, eu não gosto de meio termo. Onde você quer chegar com isso?

Claire: Francis, por diversas vezes e por contínuas vezes, eu tenho sonhado.

_Ele revira os olhos. _

Claire: Não importa quantas vezes você revirar os olhos.

Frank: Continue.

Claire: Você sabe que eu sempre quis.

Frank: Ah, entendi.

Claire: Você sabe Francis.

Frank: E você sabe o porquê não.

Claire: Sei, mas pretendo ignorá-lo agora.

Frank: Claire?

Claire: Sim, Francis.

Frank: Não Claire.

Claire: Você só pensa em você Francis. Na realidade, isso seria muito bom para nós dois. E você sabe exatamente do que eu estou falando.

Frank: Você quer ficar uma criança que você nem sabe de que lugar veio? Você está louca, Claire?

Claire: Faça o favor de não gritar e sair daqui, agora.

Ele "fecha" o rosto em uma expressão de raiva, respira fundo, abre a porta do quarto e convida-a para sair. Ela prontamente se levanta da beira da cama e caminha em direção ao corredor, arrumando a franja que havia caído sobre os olhos. Ele segue sem falar nada até o quarto deles. Ao chegar, senta no chaise, aperta os lábios e se prepara para falar, enquanto ela espera com os braços cruzados e escorada contra a cômoda em frente à televisão.

Frank: Claire agora são sete e quinze da manhã. Você está com uma cara horrível, não dormiu a noite toda e está com uma ideia, que francamente... não sei de onde você tirou.

Claire: Eu não vou mais falar sobre isso com você. Me deixa tomar ao menos alguma decisão sem antes te perguntar.

Frank: Você tem realmente ideia do que está me dizendo?

Ela tenta interrompê-lo para falar, ela não deixa e prossegue falando.

Frank: Você sabe o que está me dizendo, Claire? Tudo, absolutamente tudo o que fazemos...

Claire: Eu sei.

Frank: Então me diga qual é o seu problema?!

Claire: Não tenho problema nenhum, Francis.

Frank espera que ela lhe diga mais alguma coisa. Estava com a resposta entalada na garganta.

Claire: A questão é que nunca conversamos realmente sobre...

Frank: Sobre crianças que você quer conversar? Então vamos conversar Claire. Eu já estou sentado e esperando. Fale o que você quiser!

Claire sente-se reprimida, como na maior parte das vezes. Aquele olhar dele incomodava. Era como se sentisse impedida de falar sobre alguma coisa. Normalmente era assim. Ambos se entendiam somente com o olhar. Mas ela queria falar daquilo. Realmente queria. Queria também explicar do que já havia feito. De procurar informações de como engravidar na idade que estava. Mas ela não conseguiu. Exatamente do mesmo jeito em que Frank havia chegado em casa aquela noite e ela em um impulso quase falara. Mas, ao contrário disso, segurou para si o acontecimento e preferiu mudar de assunto, dizendo apenas que havia visto que a máquina de exercício estava estragada e, após, convidando-o para uma corrida. Normalmente as coisas aconteciam assim para os dois. Mas hoje seria diferente.


	9. Olhe para mim, porra

Frank: Claire, eu estou esperando você começar a falar.

Claire: Não Francis. É uma bobagem.

Frank: Claire. Eu estou aqui sentado. São sete e vinte e um e eu estou esperando que você comece a falar.

Ele fala com as mãos cruzadas sobre as pernas, com cara de tédio e um tanto de raiva.

Claire: Não é nada. Pode ir fazer as suas coisas, eu cuido do que tiver que cuidar. Não se preocupe.

Frank: Enquanto você não falar, eu vou continuar aqui sentado.

Claire: Pode ficar então, eu vou ir fazer o que preciso fazer.

Claire caminha em direção a porta, quando ele resolve levantar e puxar o braço dela, fazendo com que ela pare, se desvire e olhe para baixo. Não conseguia olhar nos olhos de Frank.

Frank: Claire.

Ela não responde e continua não olhando para ele. Agora ela via seu reflexo no espelho do banheiro.

Frank: Olhe para mim, porra.

Devagar ela vira o rosto e olha para ele com expressão de fúria.

Frank: Se quer ficar com esse seu joguinho, eu não me importo.

Um barulho é ouvido por Claire. A menina havia começado a chorar. De imediato, ela olha mais uma vez nos olhos dele, demonstrando profunda raiva, vira as costas e sai do quarto batendo a porta. Frank fecha o rosto e fica com uma expressão que varia entre nojo, raiva e desapego, e começa a se vestir para sair.

Rapidamente ela atravessa o corredor e encontra o bebê, que estava encima da cama movendo os braços com rapidez. Era fome. Qualquer um saberia. Ela já estava há mais de cinco horas sem comer. Já eram pouco mais de sete e trinta e cinco. Provavelmente depois das oito, alguém chegaria para levá-la. Envolvendo a menina na manta e levando até seus braços, ela desce para preparar a mamadeira. Certamente encontraria com Francis na cozinha. Como de costume, eles tomavam café da manhã juntos. Normalmente composto por uma xícara de café e frutas. Raramente pão e pasta de amendoim.

Com cuidado, ela desce as escadas e vai até a cozinha. A criança já não chorava mais. Era tão tranquila, que bastava ser pega no colo para que se acalmasse. Ele ainda não havia descido, e provavelmente ao encontrar com ela, não ficaria para tomar café. O preparo da fórmula foi rápido, mais do que imaginava que fosse. Assim como da última vez. Quando terminara de apertar a tampa da garrafa, Frank aparece. Ela ajeita a menina, pega a garrafa e vai para a sala. Senta-se no sofá, de costas para a cozinha e começa a dar a mamadeira para o bebê. Frank continua fingindo não se importar. Na realidade, ele não se importava mesmo. O que lhe deixava mais irritado não era a criança, mas o que Claire estava fazendo. Isso era praticamente insuportável para ele. Durante o café rápido ele observa de longe Claire interagir com a menina. Após terminar, ele sai e concede apenas um tchau de longe, avisando que chegará tarde. Ela, por sua vez, permanece ali. Logo que termina de beber o leite, menina dorme novamente. Dormiu praticamente durante todo o tempo em que esteve ali. Claire, então, vai até a cozinha deixar a mamadeira e sobe para o quarto. Precisava trocar de roupa. Ela ainda não sabia o que fazer, mas estava convencida que iria fazer alguma coisa e que Frank seria obrigado a respeitar. Não era hora de um conflito psicológico entre os dois, mas ela entendia que para manter tudo da maneira que queria era preciso seguir passo a passo do que havia planejado. Sempre fora daquele jeito.


	10. Florence

Ela deixa o bebê dormindo em sua cama e vai para o closet. A troca de roupa é demorada. Como de costume. Para manter a aparência sempre impecável, era preciso de algum tempo dedicado. Ao voltar ela senta na cama ao lado de Florence. Esse é o nome dela. Florence. Assim como descrito no bilhete deixado junto dela. Bilhete esse que continha apenas o nome. Com a palma da mão colocada sobre a barriga da menina, ela observa a respiração. A mão era da largura da superfície do corpo do bebê. Ela massageia a barriga. Levanta, vai até o espelho. Se enfrenta como se estivesse preparada para entrar em uma guerra. Arruma mais uma vez o vestido, estava impecável. Troca a fralda da menina e desce para aguardar a vinda de algum assistente social.

Meechum já estava aguardando na sala. A roupa era realmente surpreendente. Ela normalmente não usava nenhuma cor mais suave, hoje tinha colocado um vestido salmon. Estava com um casaco branco delicado e bem cortado que ia até a altura dos joelhos, assim como o vestido. Ao chegar à sala, ela senta na poltrona e pede que Meechum fique do lado de fora. Fazia frio, mas ela não se importava com isso naquele momento. Florence acorda e começa a olhar para os lados. Agora havia luz para que pudesse enxergar o ambiente onde que estava. Diferente da noite passada, em que as luzes estavam apagadas e somente um abajur aceso.

Ela pega a mão da menina e faz-lhe carinho. Com toda aquela aparência gelada, ela ainda era uma pessoa que possuía no coração um pouco de afeto. Não demonstrava com freqüência, mas em alguns momentos compartilhava um pouco dele. Durante algum tempo ela permanece fazendo aquilo. A menina agora olha com atenção para Claire e aperta seus dedos com a pequena mão. O momento é interrompido por Meechum entrando na sala para informar que o serviço de assistência estava ali para levar a criança. Ela pede que aguardem alguns instantes do lado de fora.

Claire: Meechum, eu vou até o corredor entregá-la. Não quero que ninguém me veja com ela. Só permita a entrada de uma pessoa.

Meechum: Sim senhora.

Fez parte da despedida um toque de leve nos poucos fios de cabelo claros, um beijo na testa, uma respiração mais próxima do pescoço e um rápido carinho no pé esquerdo. Ela se levanta e caminha até a porta que antecedia a de entrada e chama Meechum. A conversa no pequeno hall de entrada fora um pouco demorada. Durante todo tempo ela se manteve com Florence no colo e somente na hora de saírem que ela entregou-a. A porta é fechada. Ela sobe as escadas em direção ao quarto. Precisava pegar a bolsa, já passava da hora de partir para o trabalho.

Como havia falado logo cedo, chegaria tarde. Muitas articulações precisavam ser resolvidas naquele dia e, mais uma vez, ele não poderia contar com a ajuda de Claire. Já passavam das dez e trinta da noite. Ele sobe as escadas devagar, estava cansado. Não parecia cansado fisicamente, mas o corpo pedia um banho para que pudesse continuar lendo um novo e inovador projeto especial que viria a ser lançado em breve. Como também de costume, ela estava na cama recostada na cabeceira e lendo no Ipad. Ele entra no quarto discretamente e vai até o closet largar o casaco do paletó. Apenas um cumprimento rápido na passagem. Enquanto ele toma banho, ela aproveita se organizar e deitar. Quando Frank retorna ao quarto, ela já estava deitada e virada de costas para ele. Aquilo era o anúncio de que ela não estava contente e também não queria conversar. Acatando a sugestão não falada, ele vai para o escritório trabalhar. Na visão dele, ela estava com problema para manter o foco nos trabalhos que ambos vinham desenvolvendo e isso precisava ser resolvido. Ele só não sabia como faria isso.


	11. Não vou falar com você

_Após três dias sem nenhuma palavra além de bom dia ou boa noite, ou avisos de qual horário iriam chegar em casa, ele finalmente resolve falar com ela para, ao menos, tentar amenizar a situação em que estavam. Já passava da meia-noite. Ele estava no escritório, novamente. Sua tradicional batida é dada contra a mesa e vai até o quarto. Claire se move rapidamente e finge estar dormindo. Ele não lembrava mais da última vez que passaram tanto tempo sem falar um com o outro. _

Frank: Claire, nós precisamos conversar.

_A resposta não vem. Ela continua imóvel. Estava acordada, mas não queria falar com ele. Ele senta na ponta da cama._

Frank: Eu sei que você está acordada. Olhe para mim.

_Sem pressa, ela senta na cama e começa a olhar para ele sem demonstrar expressão de quem estava afim de falar. _

Frank: Nós precisamos conversar.

Claire: Você realmente acha isso?

Frank: Sem ironias, Claire.

Claire: Você me pede tempo, paciência, que eu te acompanhe e apóie em tudo o que você quer e faz, e não quer que eu seja irônica?

Frank: Nós ficamos com um assunto pendente.

Claire: Aí que você se engana, Francis. Não ficamos com nenhum assunto pendente. Está tudo ótimo.

Frank: Se você não quer conversar, eu não vou mais insistir. Amanhã temos um almoço com o presidente e você precisa me acompanhar.

Claire: Preciso te acompanhar?

Frank: Claire.

Claire: Não, Francis. Amanhã eu tenho um compromisso.

Frank: Que compromisso seria mais importante que o de ir a um almoço com o presidente?

Claire: Não sei. Qualquer compromisso.

Frank: Eu realmente estou perdendo a paciência com você, Claire. O que você quer? Me diz! Eu estou aqui para te ouvir e você não quer falar. Eu peço para me acompanhar, você não vai.

Claire: Pede para que eu te acompanhe. Ok. Pede.

Ele respira fundo e levanta. Não era possível conversar com ela naquele estado.

Frank: Se é assim que você quer tudo bem Claire. Boa noite.

Claire: Espera Francis. Não é assim que eu quero. E você sabe muito bem que nós dois precisamos querer para que algo aconteça. Você precisa de mim.

Frank: Não vou falar com você assim desse jeito.

Claire: Tudo bem, Francis. Amanhã eu não vou e estamos acertados.

Frank: Eu vim até aqui para falar com você de outro assunto, você mudou totalmente o rumo da conversa. Eu não quero discutir com você e você quer que eu brigue com você. Eu não vou fazer isso porque você está fora de controle.

Claire: Não faça.

Frank: Você quer me provocar. Não tenho problema com isso. Já enfrentei coisas piores e você sabe.

Claire: Estou cansada Francis.

Frank: Cansada? E eu? Você acha que eu estou fazendo tudo o que estamos fazendo pra que? Você acha que você é a única que tem o direito de ficar cansada?

Claire: Não foi isso que eu quis dizer e você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando.

Frank: Não sei do que você está falando.

Claire: Nós, Francis. Só você se beneficia.

Frank: Não vamos discutir isso de novo.

Claire: É exatamente disso que eu estou falando.

Frank: Acho que nós não temos mais nada para conversar. Amanhã vamos ao almoço. Meechum vai pedir que o motorista venha te buscar.


	12. Já decidi

Claire: Amanhã eu vou visitar o bebê, Francis. E eu não vou a almoço nenhum.

Frank: Essa criança enlouqueceu você, Claire.

Claire: Não. Não me enlouqueceu.

Frank: Realmente, você está pior do que eu pensava.

Claire: Foda-se o que você acha Francis.

Frank: Boa noite, Claire.

Claire: Não Francis, nós vamos conversar agora.

Frank: Com você desse jeito fica impossível.

Claire: Eu só quero comunicar para você que a criança que você fala, não tem nenhum parente próximo. Assim sendo, pedi para ser guardiã legal dela. Se você não quiser fazer parte disso, não há problema algum.

Frank: Pediu a guarda de uma criança que você nem sabe de onde veio?

Claire: Vai falar isso de novo?

_Frank caminha de um lado ao outro do quarto._

Frank: Deixa-me ver se eu entendi.

Claire: Não precisa entender.

Frank: Como não, Claire. Nós somos casados. Como que você decide algo assim e não fala comigo?

Claire: E iria fazer alguma diferença?

Frank: Mas como você vai adotar uma criança?

Claire: Não preciso de você para isso. Posso fazer sozinha. Tenho um emprego, dinheiro, casa e perfeitas condições de sustentar e manter uma criança.

_Ele cruza as mãos com força e senta na ponta da cama novamente. Ele estava de fato irritado. Fazer aquilo era algo que ele nunca tinha pensado que ela seria capaz. Eles que sempre fizeram tudo juntos... mas com uma atitude do tipo ele não sabia o que pensar. Frank que sempre estava preparado para enfrentar qualquer situação, não tinha ideia de como iria lidar agora. Vendo que ele estava sem saída ou resposta para o que ela havia criado, logo decide falar novamente para tentar amenizar o caso._

Claire: Francis mesmo que eu tivesse falado você não concordaria.

Frank: Você tem noção do que está me dizendo?

Claire: Total e completamente.

Frank: E o que você pretende fazer.

Claire: Eu já decidi Francis.

Frank: Não, Claire. Estou falando de mim.

_O impacto do que ele tinha falado é sentido de imediato. Não esperava que ele aceitasse a pretensão dela, mas menos ainda que tornasse as coisas ainda mais complicadas. Foi então, nesse momento, que ela fala não com o cérebro, mas com o coração. Algo extremamente raro para Claire Underwood._

Claire: Francis. (Suspiro)

Você sabe que eu te amo. Nós estamos juntos há tanto tempo e eu conheço você mais que ninguém. Nós somos uma equipe. Mas não posso mais esperar.

Frank: Mas você deveria... (ele é interrompido rapidamente)

Claire: Francis. Nós deveríamos muito mais. Eu e você. Já nos arriscamos tanto...

Frank: Nos arriscamos mas sabíamos onde estávamos indo.

Claire: E também aonde queríamos chegar. Agora pode ser diferente. Nós podemos arriscar e, no futuro, talvez tudo seja diferente.

Ele não responde e se mantém pensativo por algum tempo. Até que uma resposta dela vem, como um soco no estômago.

Claire: Você pode se juntar a nós, se quiser.

_Ela fala como se estivesse tirando uma carga pesada das costas, sabia que estava deixando-se levar pela implicância momentânea, mas ao mesmo tempo possuía verdade naquilo que dizia._

Frank: Você sabe que eu...

Ela o interrompe rapidamente.

Claire: Eu sei Francis. E é por isso mesmo que eu agora quero pedir...

_Por um instante ela pausa a fala, retomando com ainda mais certeza do que estava dizendo._

Claire: Vamos tentar.

Frank: Você sabe que eu não gosto de...

_Ela coloca a mão sobre a dele e olha no fundo dos olhos, com a capacidade de decifrar todos os sentimentos escondidos. Ela sabia fazer isso mais que qualquer outra pessoa. Frank mesmo diz que Claire conhece-o melhor que ele mesmo._

Claire: Eu sei Francis. Mas não custa nada. Na verdade, custa só um pouco de dedicação.

_Ele pega a mão dela e beija. Faz que sim com a cabeça. Ela, por sua vez, sorri. Toda a angústia que envolvia seu coração havia se dissolvido. Em um primeiro momento ela não entendia mesmo se seria o correto, mas estava disposta a arriscar. Ceder a uma decisão tão difícil para ele foi o auge de tudo o que havia feito nos últimos dias._

Frank: Só não me peça para...

Claire: Não precisa nada Francis. Apenas assine os papéis junto comigo.

Frank: Quando precisarei fazer isso?

Claire: Acredito que em, no máximo, dois dias. Deram agilidade no processo. Você sabe. Nós. Você. Não foi preciso muito.

Frank: E Claire, agora que você me deve uma...

Claire: Francis!

_Ela dá um tapa rápido no braço dele e ri novamente. Ele ri também._

Frank: Vamos amanhã ao almoço?

Claire: Sim, vamos.


	13. É um bom nome

Poder amenizar o clima entre os dois foi tão satisfatório para ela. Agora estava tudo parcialmente resolvido. Ela tinha certeza do que estava fazendo e, ao mesmo tempo, estava cheia de incertezas quando ao futuro que batia à porta. O almoço com o presidente reuniu diversos chefes de estado, um encontro importante para debater a situação do efeito estufa no mundo e avaliar perspectivas positivas da abertura de poços no Sudão, temática dominada por Claire. Naquele fim de tarde ela e Frank foram chamados para assinar documentos. De uma forma tanto óbvia, Frank não quis ir até o local, deixando que Claire fizesse tudo sozinha e levasse a documentação até ele. Os próximos dias se passaram normalmente. Mas, diferente do comum, ela precisou rumar para lojas na busca de toda aparelhagem para a criança. Achava um tanto deprimente frequentar lojas de bebê, porém era preciso organizar muitas coisas e comprar outras tantas. Além disso, era imprescindível uma reforma relâmpago em um dos três quartos da casa. Um deles era o principal, os outros dois eram ocupados (esporadicamente) por hóspedes ou por Frank quando não queria utilizar o escritório da casa. Dois dias desgastantes e cansativos que ao fim renderam elogios de todos aqueles que estavam envolvidos no processo. Certamente você pudera imaginar que tudo estaria impecável. Afinal, Claire possuía não só bom gosto, mas classe e perfeccionismo também. Todo o quarto possuía os mínimos detalhes organizados.

Se em algum momento você imaginou rosa nas paredes, pode esquecer. Rosa é excessivo, mesmo que para um bebê. As paredes tinham a cor creme na parte superior e um painel que cobria a metade inferior. Apenas a cor creme encima e marfim embaixo. Você consegue se lembrar do quarto de hóspedes ocupado por Peter Russo? Era exatamente esse o local. A lareira fora excluída do ambiente. Não era necessária em um quarto de bebê, ao menos não naquele momento e nem no planejamento traçado por Claire. As paredes ao lado das janelas estavam repletas de pequenos quadros com bordas em branco. Todos muito bem alinhados e organizados. As cortinas escolhidas também eram em branco e iam do alto até o chão do quarto. O lugar que antes era ocupado por uma cama de casal, agora possuía um berço branco repleto de adornos. Os protetores utilizados dentro do berço eram em cor de mel, assim como as duas almofadas bem colocadas sobre uma poltrona branca que se destacava perto da janela e que, ao lado, tinha um abajur de chão. O lustre do quarto também havia sido trocado, agora era de cristal e com pequenas pedras delicadas. Nos dois lados do berço, mesas de cabeceira (também brancas) com um abajur em centralizado em cima de cada uma delas. Em uma um telefone sem fio, na outra, uma babá eletrônica. Ainda mais perto da porta, uma grande cômoda com diversos apetrechos que serviriam para troca de fraldas, por exemplo. Ali também ficava o trocador. Na outra parede e perto da porta que levava ao closet e ao banheiro, um pequeno armário para brinquedos e livros. No centro do quarto, um tapete felpudo que serviria para abrigar as futuras brincadeiras.

Com a ajuda de funcionários da casa, ela também organiza as roupas da menina. Havia comprado um lote delas. Eram de todos os tipos e tamanhos. Novamente o estilo de Claire é posto em prática. Muitos vestidos, cardigans, bodysuits e one-pieces. Cores que variavam do tradicional branco, até algumas estampas básicas e clássicas. Nada de extravagância e desenhos comuns. Alguns chapéus e meias-calça também. Com tantas roupas, certamente não seria preciso comprar mais nada até a menina completar um ano de idade. Quarto pronto, roupas organizadas, cansaço de sobra.

Claire: Francis.

Frank: Ainda acordada?

Claire: Estava até pouco tempo organizando algumas coisas.

Frank: Tudo pronto?

Claire: Sim. Nossa, foram tantas coisas que eu pensei que não ia conseguir terminar em tempo.

Frank: Vou descer para beber água e volto logo, precisa de alguma coisa?

Claire: Quer ir ver o quarto?

Frank: Quem sabe depois?

Claire: Você quem sabe. Mas estaremos no caminho... Podemos passar ali rapidinho.

Frank: Vamos então, vem.

Ele coloca o braço nas costas dela e juntos caminham até o quarto. Devagar ela abre a porta e acende as luzes.

Ela o puxa pela mão e leva-o até o meio do quarto.

Frank: Como você conseguiu fazer tudo isso tão rápido?

Claire: Acho que entre nossos funcionários e os contratados, umas nove pessoas ajudaram. Gostou?

Frank: Eu não entendo dessas coisas de decoração infantil, mas está tudo muito bem organizado.

Claire: Amanhã vou buscá-la.

Frank: Já?

Claire: Sim. Me ligaram hoje no fim da tarde.

Frank: Não é melhor pedir que eles tragam-na aqui? Para que depois nós possamos falar dela para a imprensa sem que ninguém suspeite de nada?

Claire: Eu não tinha pensado nisso. Bom lembrar. Oh, droga. Falando em lembrar, esqueci de te falar que precisaremos assinar outro papel amanhã.

Frank: Qual horário?

Claire: Pedirei que venham bem cedo. Está bem para você?

Frank: Sim. Mas e o que são esses papéis agora? Já não assinamos tudo o que tínhamos que assinar?

Claire: Amanhã iremos assinar o registro dela e colocar nosso sobrenome. E ela não tem um nome do meio.

Frank: Eu sei que você já deve ter pensado. Qual a sugestão?

Claire: O que você acha de Haley?

Frank: Josephine. Soa bem para você?

Claire: Josephine... Florence Josephine.

Ela olha para ele e sorri.

Frank: O que?

Claire: Nada.

Frank: Claire? O que foi?

Claire: Você.

Frank: Eu o que?

Claire: Você querer que o nome dela seja parecido com o seu.

Frank não responde, não tinha se dado conta que o nome havia ficado muito parecido.

Claire: Você gosta de Florence Josephine?

Frank: É um bom nome. E você, gosta?

Claire: Acho ótimo. Você me surpreende Francis.

Frank: Eu não tinha pensado mesmo. Foi involuntário.

Claire: Olhe você, cheio de explicações.

Ela ri.

Claire: Pode dizer que você pensou, não vou ter julgar por isso.

Logo ele interrompe ela e parte para outro assunto.

Frank: Claire, eu preciso de um banho.

Claire: Vamos para o quarto então.

Eles se abraçam e saem juntos do quarto. No caminho, continuam conversando e Claire instigando que ele fale mais.

Claire: Sabe, acho que a imprensa vai gostar disso.

Frank: Dela?

Claire: Também. Mas estou me referindo ao nome. Já posso até imaginar a divulgação.

Frank: Será um saco.

Claire: Francis!

Frank: Claire! Imagine! Eles não sairão de cima da gente por um bom tempo.

Claire: Quem não é visto, não é lembrado.

Frank: Não queria exposição excessiva. Isso é chato e cansativo.

Ele fala enquanto tira o paletó, o relógio e a gravata.

Claire: Você que sempre gostou de exposição, não vai querer aparecer agora.

Frank: Não é isso. É que vão ficar nos perseguindo. Vão querer fotos.

Claire: Exatamente por isso que iremos apresentá-la uma só vez, em uma coletiva. Já pensei nisso.

Frank: Coletiva? Onde?

Claire: Na Casa Branca. Somente alguns convidados da imprensa e nada mais.

Frank: Já posso até imaginar as capas de jornal, de revista. Iremos ganhar com isso, você sabe!

Claire: Acho que por algum tempo será ela e não nós.

Frank: Conheça Florence Josephine Underwood. Bebê Underwood é apresentado na Casa Branca.

Claire: Você está gostando, admita.

Frank: Seremos lembrados por muito tempo, Claire.


	14. Não precisa pensar, só sentir

Agenda conturbada, horários estabelecidos, reuniões conturbadas e demoradas. Era para ele estar em casa perto das seis da tarde, mas seria impossível. Ela também quase não chegara no horário marcado. O serviço de assistência social estaria ali pouco depois das seis. Haviam marcado horário para evitar qualquer tipo de transtorno. A entrada seria pelos fundos e somente uma pessoa viria acompanhar a "transferência" da menina. Com os procedimentos organizados e nenhum especulador informado da situação, Claire era agora a guardiã legal da menina. Frank havia ligado pouco antes das seis para informar que não conseguiria chegar a tempo. Uma reunião de urgência com aliados da base Democrata fora chamada pelo Presidente e provavelmente ele não voltaria tão cedo. Consideraram sorte a entrevista marcada para a manhã seguinte com a CNN, a mesma que entrevistara Claire quando fora revelado o aborto.

Claire está no quarto de Florence, sentada na poltrona e segurando a criança no colo. As roupas antigas da menina já haviam sido substituídas por novos pijamas em tecido macio, fofo e confortável. Era um one-piece de mangas compridas e pés, na cor branca com pequenas flores bordadas na mesma cor. Florence já estava dormindo, afinal, já eram mais de dez e trinta da noite. Na realidade, o horário não importava, ela era dorminhoca mesmo e não era preciso trabalho nenhum para fazer com que dormisse. Durante o tempo em que estiveram envolvidos no processo de adoção, a idade da menina fora confirmada. Ela possuía, hoje, três meses e dezessete dias. Delicada, pequena, cílios grandes, nariz e boca finos, olhos claros e cabelo escuro. Claire passava a mão de forma suave sobre a cabeça da menina e observava como respirava. O dia agitado precisava ser encerrado. Uma babá fora contratada, diversas recomendações e anos de experiência. Mas só chegaria em dois dias, pois precisava se deslocar da Carolina do Sul até Washington. Então ela precisaria ficar responsável totalmente pela menina, sem possuir nenhum entendimento da situação. Ela se organiza para colocar Florence no berço, precisava descansar também. Os últimos dias haviam sido conturbados.

O dia havia sido cansativo, realmente cansativo, como há muito não havia sido para ele. Um tanto estressante também. De fato, tudo aquilo que tinha como objetivo era difícil de alcançar, mas nada impossível. A entrada é discreta. Ele deixa o paletó na poltrona da sala e sobe as escadas com tranquilidade, estava exausto, mas ainda eram necessárias outras programações, bem como roteiro para o dia seguinte. Ele chega até o quarto, Claire não estava. Ele não queria ir até o quarto do bebê. Exposição excessiva de sentimentos era algo que lhe repugnava. Realmente. Apesar da tentava de evitar, ele percorre em direção ao quarto que ficava logo à frente do seu.

"Vamos, Florence. Está na sua hora" Claire coloca a menina no berço e fica escorada ali.

"Espero que você seja muito feliz aqui... Minha menina", diz ela fazendo carinho no rosto e a cobrindo com a manta.

Devagar ele abre a porta e apenas observa de longe. Claire recém havia colocado o bebê no berço. Logo ela chama-o para situar-se ao lado dela. Devagar ele se desloca, fica ao lado dela, dá-lhe um beijo de leve na bochecha e se escora no berço, assim como Claire estava fazendo. Eles conversam baixinho.

"Desculpe não ter vindo antes. Mas eu..."

"Eu sei", comenta ela. Mais que ninguém, Claire entendia ele e compreendia a agenda repleta de afazeres que ambos possuíam.

Ele deixa de olhar para Claire e passa a observar a tranqüilidade com que a menina dormia. Por um tempo, ambos ficam parados ali.

"Ela fica quieta assim?"

"Ao que parece, sim. Acho que ela não é de chorar."

"Ela é bonitinha", comenta ele fazendo com que Claire olhe de imediato para ele e após para ela, lançando uma risada suave.

"Ei, o que foi?"

"Você falando dela"

"Eu disse algo errado?"

"Não, mas é engraçado ouvir você falar assim, não combina com você."

O comentário faz com que ele comece a rir também. Ele sabia que não era uma prática comum elogios. E, por falta de costume, ambos não se elogiavam com freqüência.

"Quer pegar ela um pouco?", diz ela.

"Mas você recém a colocou no berço", diz ele receoso.

"Ela não vai acordar. Não importa quantas vezes você pegue", Claire fala tentando incentivar Francis a pegar a menina.

"Melhor não, Claire", diz tentando evitar qualquer tipo de contato mais próximo. Enquanto isso, Claire tira a menina do berço com cuidado para que não acorde.

"Sente na poltrona, Francis, vou deixar ela no seu colo um pouco".

"Eu disse que", quando ela o interrompe.

"Sente. Ela não vai te morder!", diz ela auxiliando ele a pegar o bebê.

"Não precisa ficar com medo", ela fala quase rindo.

"Eu? Com medo de um bebê?"

"Agora apoie a cabeça dela", diz auxiliando a forma desajeitada com que ele tentava segurar a criança.

"Pode segurar ela mais perto de você, ela não vai fazer nada além de dormir."

"Ela é leve"

"Ela é um bebê, Francis. Não pesa mais que isso"

"O que eu preciso fazer agora?", fala ele sem saber o que fazer com uma criança no colo.

"Eu percebi que ela gosta de ouvir minha voz", comenta ela pegando a mão da menina. Frank observa os movimentos de Claire, mas agora ele estava praticamente imóvel segurando o bebê. Não tecia nenhuma palavra.

"O que houve, Francis?" ela fala enquanto ele está inativo.

"Claire desculpe se eu te impedi disso até hoje. Você sabe que..."

"Não precisa falar nada, Francis."

"Não Claire. Eu fui injusto com você. Eu sempre soube que você queria isso, mas eu nunca me deixei permitir também."

Ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos, mas não iria chorar. Não era tão emotiva assim, apesar de o momento estar praticamente pedindo que ela expressasse seus sentimentos.

"Mas estamos aqui, agora, não estamos?! Eu sei que precisamos fazer escolhas. E também sei que nos dedicamos para que tudo acontecesse exatamente da forma que planejamos. E tudo isso nós fizemos juntos. Eu e você. Tudo o que escolhemos foi motivado por nossas vontades e o destino, muitas vezes injusto e incerto, se encarrega de nos auxiliar e trazer aquilo que precisamos investir mais. Olhe para ela, agora com você, no seu colo. Ela é o nosso futuro, Francis."

"Você já consegue gostar dela?"

"Desde o primeiro momento. E você?"

"Ainda não sei, essa coisa toda é um pouco perturbadora."

"Perturbadora?"

"Não perturbadora no sentido de me incomodar. Mas diferente, pois eu não sei exatamente no que pensar"

"Não precisa pensar, Francis. Só sentir."

"Amo você"

"Eu também."

**THE END.**


End file.
